Through Time We Shall Meet Again
by queercorpse
Summary: The Dark Lord has been defeated and the Boy Who Lived has once again received a second chance in life. However, this journey through loss, grief, joy and peace is not his story. A child born to muggles and another born to those who served the enemy will find themselves through time with the mission to change the timeline and possibly saved the lives of those they have lost.
1. After the War

The battle against the darkness has been won or at least the Wizarding World would like to believe. After all, the Dark Lord has been vanquished but have they really won?

Conflicts can be avoided if parties involved learned to listen, understand and compromise.

The family is the basic unit of any society but children are not made for war. They were born into this world with the purpose of making it better for the next generation. Whether they be being, beast or spirit, everyone has a purpose for this world. Sometimes it may be to save the world but no one is strong enough to handle the weight of the world alone and not break down at some point in their fragile lives. Family, friends and strangers are there to guide and help us in our journey from the womb of our mothers and back to the soil in which we came from.

The journey of Harry Potter has ended. He has lost more people before he could walk, found a family in people he just met and found a reason to fight for a war that had been going on longer than he has been alive. However, the path of his best friend has only began and in time it will cross with the path of the one who was born and raised in darkness.

Hermione Granger finds herself in the ruins of her second home, Hogwarts. Wand in hand she tries to find hope in finding her friends, may they be alive or not, and reunite with them once more. Morgan Black hides in the shadows and tries to grasp the changing of the world for she has lost more than she has gained. Neither knows what the future holds. Will it be fame, fortune or love?

Death has embraced those they hold dear.

Light and Dark. Sun and moon. Morning and Night. A childhood lost for the sake of the greater good. Lives taken for the war of two men.

Time will not wait for them to mourn but, perhaps, it will give them another chance in finding a life worth living for.


	2. Losses

_"There is no term for parents who has lost a child for the grief is too painful to put into words"_

Pureblood tradition dictates that a Pureblood child must marry and copulate with another Pureblood to try and widen the gap between existing Muggleborn children and Pureblood children.

Morgan Black a child from the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black finds herself in the Great Hall of Hogwarts in the center of injured and traumatized students and the corpses of members of the Order of the Phoenix. Anguished cries of families echoes in the room and in the hallways of the once great and safest place for wizards and witches.

With empty eyes searching for what is left of her friends and attempting to avoid contact with those who has deemed her traitor finds the Weasley family with Hermione in a corner hunched over stiff bodies. She approaches them and sees the pale body of their son Fred Weasley.

Her hands feel cold and legs become shaky.

"An explosion killed him." One of the Weasley's kneeled beside Fred mumbled.

Morgan gave a small nod towards Percy and saw a small smile etched on Fred's face.

"I was telling him a joke before Rookwood fired the spell!" Percy sobbed while George was trying to shake his brother awake.

"I am sorry for your loss. " said Morgan with a voice that shook..

"Can your sorry bring him back?! He was your friend too!" George yelled at her with tears streaming down his face. "What's the point of being the most powerful witch if you can't even bring back the dead?"

Morgan gave George a small smile that did not reach her eyes and kneeled near Fred's head.

"May you find peace and reunite with the others. In time, you will reunite with you brother and other family members. Your loss will be felt for years to come but the happiness you have brought to everyone will be remembered for ages." Morgan whispered as she stroke Fred's hair with her thumb.

"I can not bring you back for life does not work that way. But for the memories you have given us, we will try to live it like you would have wanted." 

* * *

Hermione, along with the rest of the Weasley family, stared at Morgan and tried to comprehend her words amidst their grief.

Turning back time will be the only way we could live the way Fred would have wanted. He would be planning pranks and laughing with his twin while Mrs. Weasley scolded at them. Ginny and Ron would have the complete set of brothers to look for guidance and comfort.

None of this should have happened if only Voldemort was defeated years ago. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would not have lost their son and George wouldn't have to grieve for his twin if only Wormtail didn't raise the Dark Lord back to life. Harry would still have his parents if only they knew what was to come.

She knew that there was no point in focusing on _what ifs?_ Life will continue for everyone who has fought and lived but the heartaches they have gone through will live with them and their decisions will be affected by the pain they have suffered.

If only she could go back to the years before the Dark Lord could fully rise into power.


	3. Remus

Morgan left the Weasleys to search for her other friends.

Whenever she would pass injuired students, she would try to console and comfort them. She has never been good at feelings for being a child bearing the Black Family name came with the responsibility to convey the perfect Pureblood image.

 _Manners, respect to authority and the belief that a child from the House of Black is better than everyone else_.

However, during her time at Hogwarts has slowly changed her view on others. She realized that Muggleborns were not so different from her and that it was possible for non-magical people to act civilized. She also found out that not all werewolves were like Fenrir Greyback.

* * *

Remus Lupin sat beside his wife grieving over her body when Morgan approached him.

"I'm sorry, Remus." He looked up at her and saw that she was on the verge of crying. Tonks was a close friend of hers and acted like an older sister to Teddy.

"We couldn't save everyone. She won't see Teddy grow up. Teddy won't have a mother to talk to and ask for guidance on things I'm not good at." Remus quietly said.

Morgan knew how the loss of a parent could affect a child in the future.

"He'll still have you. Teddy will still have a father who'll take care of him, love him and protect him." She sat beside Remus and stilled when he hugged her.

"I promised that we'll come back for him. I promised that I'll protect my mate. I couldn't protect my friends then and now I've lost everyone."

"What are we then? Chairs?" Morgan mumbled and felt Remus' body slightly shake. His tears was falling on her hair and the side of her face but she couldn't help that.

He just lost one of the most, if not most, important person in his life.

Remus leaned back and he had a small smile on his face.

Morgan relaxed then looked up at him and realized that he wasn't crying as hard as he was earlier. Remus' eyes were looking at her with smile as if he was remembering a memory from the past.

"I had a friend who'll always ask that question whenever I was sad." Remus chuckled and choked midway. "She even slapped James at the back of the head once when he said that she might as well be."

"Potter has a sister?" Morgan asked with mild shock.

As a young child, she was drilled to know who was everyone that was anyone. Every pureblood child must know who to make connections with especially if they're other Purebloods.

"He _had_ a sister. She went missing a few years after Harry was born and, eventually, presumed dead." Remus looked back at her and had a hopeful look in his eye despite just saying he lost another friend.

"Were you close?"

"She was family."

* * *

 _Family._

Morgan has always wondered what _family_ was like. Despite being born to one Walburga's sons, she has almost never felt she was part of that family.

 _A weapon for the Dark Lord._

That was what Walburga and her pureblood friends always said to her.

 _A powerful witch born and raised to serve the Dark Lord._

They treated her with as much respect and fear they would show to their Dark Lord.

Morgan hated that her fate was set.

Morgan never wanted to serve Voldemort. She wanted to live like the children of Blood-traitors

She wanted a normal childhood and future but she never said it to her family for fear that they would come after her and the friends she have made.

"Remus," Morgan crumpled her school robes in her fist ",if you had the power to turn back time and save them, would you?"

"You'd have to ask the Ministry for one but most, if not all, of them were destroyed during the Battle in the Department of Mysteries." Hermione's voice reached Morgan's and Remus' ears.

"A Time-Turner." Hermione clarified when her friends continued to stare at her speechless.

"The ones they had could only turn back a few hours. N-Not that I'd ever had the chance to used it. Werewolf and all." Remus stammered and blushed when Morgan started to quietly laugh.

"You haven't answered my question." Morgan looked back at Remus.

"If it wasn't illegal and if I did have one, I might go back. Maybe, just to see them one last time and make amends." Remus smiled at Morgan and Hermione.

He wasn't proud that his last moments with his friends turned brothers were filled with anger, betrayal and lies.

Hermione and Morgan stared at Remus then at each other.

They _are_ witches and what the Ministry doesn't know won't hurt them.


	4. I promise

_A plan to leave and a promise to stay. The world needs to change but an oath has been taken. Death will come for those who break an oath. A choice needs to be made. Hearts will break but lives must be saved._

Families of the desceased came and took their loved ones home. Individual funerals would be held for them. Professors of Hogwarts have also started to rebuild the school but it would be expensive.

The Ministry has made a public statement that everyone would have to pitch in with the expenses. The Purebloods interpreted this statement as a means to cleanse their name. Majority of the funds will come from the Malfoy, Potter and Black family vaults but for the sake of rebuilding the former and latter's family name, money will not be a problem as long as the expenses will be within reason.

* * *

The funeral for Fred Weasley and Order members will be held today.

Hermione is helping the Weasley family get ready for it while trying to comfort Molly and Ginny whenever she can. George has locked himself in his-their-room for days while Ron, Arthur and Percy are outside setting up the tent with Harry. Bill was at Hogwarts, along with other Curse-Breakers, in case there was risidual dark magic within its halls and Charlie went to pick up Fleur at Shell Cottage.

Morgan, on the other hand, is at the library of Malfoy Manor discussing her and Hermione's plan with Draco and Narcissa while Lucius is somewhere in the house looking for anything that might aid Morgan.

"Are you sure you want to do this? There is a very high chance that you can never go back." Draco firmly said to Morgan who stood beside him.

"This is the only chance we can stop Voldemort ...from destroying everything." Morgan grimanced as she noticed Draco flinch at the Dark Lord's name.

"Potter killed him. Can't we move on and build a new life? I can't lose you especially not after everything." Draco grabbed and squeezed Morgan's hand.

"You won't lose me, Draco. I'll just have a different role in your life as long as your parents would allow me to be part of that life in that timeline?" Morgan looked at Narcissa hopefully and saw her crack a smile.

"It would be very difficult to remove you from my son's life." Narcissa smiled at her and looked down at Morgan's notes detailing her plans for their travel.

"Are you sure you want to do this? There is a very high chance that you can never go back." Draco firmly said to Morgan who stood beside him.

"This is the only chance we can stop Voldemort ...from destroying everything." Morgan grimanced as she noticed Draco flinch at the Dark Lord's name.

"Potter killed him. Can't we move on and build a new life? I can't lose you especially not after everything." Draco grabbed and squeezed Morgan's hand.

"You won't lose me, Draco. I'll just have a different role in your life as long as your parents would allow me to be part of that life in that timeline?" Morgan looked at Narcissa hopefully and saw her crack a smile.

"It would be very difficult to remove you from my son's life." Narcissa smiled at her and looked down at Morgan's notes detailing her plans for their travel.

"Yes, it would be very difficult to pretend someone as powerful as you didn't exist. Considering, I got blasted with a spell the first time you came from the fireplace." Lucius gave a low chuckle as he set down a black pouch on the table in front of Morgan.

"To be fair, I was eight years old and my magic was a bit unstable."

"This is the only chance we can stop Voldemort ...from destroying everything." Morgan grimanced as she noticed Draco flinch at the Dark Lord's name.

"Potter killed him. Can't we move on and build a new life? I can't lose you especially not after everything." Draco grabbed and squeezed Morgan's hand.

"You won't lose me, Draco. I'll just have a different role in your life as long as your parents would allow me to be part of that life in that timeline?" Morgan looked at Narcissa hopefully and saw her crack a smile.

"It would be very difficult to remove you from my son's life." Narcissa smiled at her and looked down at Morgan's notes detailing her plans for their travel.

"Yes, it would be very difficult to pretend someone as powerful as you didn't exist. Considering, I got blasted with a spell the first time you came from the fireplace." Lucius gave a low chuckle as he set down a black pouch on the table in front of Morgan.

"To be fair, I was eight years old and my magic was a bit unstable."

"Your magic was _not_ unstable. You just did not want to use it. It was a one way trip to becoming an Obscurus." said Narcissa seriously as her smile vanished.

"You think Walburga would have kicked me out if that had happened?" said Morgan as she frowned and squeezed Draco's hand.

"Knowing her she would have done much worse." Narcissa smiled sadly at Morgan and swallowed a lump on her throat imagining what Walburga would have done if Morgan did become an Obscurus.

 _A weapon for the Dark Lord. A sad ending to any story. A life not meant for any child._

"I'm greatful for everything you've done for me, truly." Morgan tried to say it as sincerely as she could.

* * *

Morgan picked up the black pouch and opened it to find a gold Time-Turner but this was different from the one Hermione has in possession.

It look almost the same but the grains in the sands are obsidian instead of golden brown.

 _Where in the world did Lucius found this thing?_

 _"_ It was given to me by a friend a long time ago before I graduated Hogwarts." Lucius choked out as he stared at Morgan.

 _A good friend from long ago that has lost more and more people as_ _the years progressed_.

"It can go back decades without harming the user too much." Lucius explained as Draco stared at his father in shock. He has never seen his Father close to tears until now.

Morgan's head shot up and she ran to the other side of the table for give Lucius a big hug.

Lucius froze then hugged Morgan as tightly as he could.

Draco stared at the scene in disbelief as he watch his father choking back tears while his mother clasped his arm and smiled up at him with small tears at the corner of her eyes.

 _He has never grief on his parents faces except when the Dark Lord was calling out names to join his side in the second battle. What exactly is Morgan to them?_

"You have no idea how useful that thing will be!" Morgan beamed at Lucius and saw his tears.

She slowly let go of Lucius and turned around to see Narcissa almost crying as much as Lucius but Draco looked confused as she was.

 _Why are they crying so much? They'll still see me again._

After thanking the Malfoys and making sure that Lucius and Narcissa will be alright Morgan put the Time-Turner back in the black pouch and dropped it in her leather brown backpack.

She promised to come back before Hermione and her left for the past then Apparated to the Burrow to pay her respects.

Their plans would be in motion after a few days and as much as she wants to keep working George needs to see a familiar face.

* * *

 _"_ GEORGE WEASLEY FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN GET YOUR ASS UP AND EAT SOMETHING!" Morgan's voiced bellowed inside the Burrow as she apparated directly in Fred and George's room.

Inside the room George shot up from his bed and turned to see Morgan at the foot of Fred's bed.

"Fred won't be there..." George said quietly and new tears steamed down his face.

"I know that he wouldn't want you to be like this..." Morgan slowly approached George and ducked when a red light shot from his wand.

"What would you know what Fred would have wanted? You weren't there when he died!" George shouted at Morgan and fell back on his bed.

"You weren't there when Fred died...You weren't there when my brother died." George curled up in a ball and sobbed while repeatedly said, "My brother died."

"I wasn't there, yes. I'm here now. Will you let me help this time, please?" Morgan begged as she sat above George and stroked his head.

Morgan never begged. Everyone knew that Morgan of all people never begged unless it had something to do with the twins.

"My brother is dead and I didn't do anything. He was laughing when he died. There was a smile on his face." George mumbled then stretched his legs and moved his head on Morgan's lap to hug her middle as he soaked her shirt with his tears.

"Fred liked to laugh a lot, didn't he? He liked to smile as much as he liked to make people smile." said Morgan as she started to vividly remember memories of Fred.

"Did you know that he was the first person to approch me in the train? He became my first friend. Thanks to him I met you and everyone else." George chocked out a laugh though his tears.

 _"Everyone else._ Are you putting us in categories now?" George looked up at her and tried to smile.

 _Morgan was the only person left that he shared close memories with Fred._

"Oh yeah! You're in the category of troublemaking Gryffindors that barged through my door uninvited. You dragged with you these lot of red heads and unending jokes and pranks no one ever asked for." Morgan laughed.

"No one ever asked for them that's why we made them. We take originality and jokes very, very seriously, Lady Black." George sat up and grinned down at Morgan. His smile barely reached his eyes but it was more than enough.

"I never thought I would have the chance to hear jokes and seriousness in one sentence."

"Oh no! Here I thought you're the mastermind in every mission we had." George teased Morgan and hugged her tighter.

"I'm the master and you're my servants to do what ever I wished." Morgan buried her face and in George's chest and felt his laugh.

"What do you wish for now, your highness?" Morgan pulled back and saw _her_ slowly coming back.

"Get your ass up, shower, eat something and come with me to see Fred, yeah?" Morgan's smile slowly became a frown as she watch George's lips start to quiver.

"Promise me that you'll be with me every step of the way?" George whispered while he looked at her straight in the eyes.

"I can't promise to always carry you, you're too heavy but I can promise to be with you as long as I can." Morgan whispered back and felt the air slightly change.

George kissed her forehead and got out of bed. He held out his hand and led Morgan out of the door.

"I need to change then I'll come down. Unless, of course, you want to stay and watch?" George laughed when Morgan looked at him with a weird face.

"You're absolutely disgusting." Morgan shook her head at him and closed the door.


	5. A letter from home

**A few days before the funerals...**

The house elves prepared great feast for the victorious. While almost every House was packed with students and alumni, it wasn't surprising that the Slytherin table was almost empty. Most of the Slytherin students evacuated in the beginning of the battle except for Morgan.

Morgan sat by herself on the edge of her House table near the professors' table and played at her food, porridge and a plate of Turkey leg, and looked up to see friends and families reminiscing memories about their fallen loved ones.

'I hope the Malfoys are safe.' Morgan thought to herself. They are the only people she could consider as family by this point. Assuming that the Aurors find members of the Death Eaters and sent to Azkaban, she would be considered as a traitor among them. 'So much for unconditional love'.

"What kind of weapon and I when I couldn't even save my family?" Morgan mumbled and ate a spoonful of vanilla ice cream then flinched when a hand clasped her left shoulder.

"Miss Black, what have I told you about calling yourself a weapon?" Morgan looked up and saw Professor McGonagall's disapproving eyes.

"I was raised as a weapon, Professor. It's a bit difficult to remove that habit when that's what you've been called majority of your life." Professor McGonagall gave an exhausted sigh while Morgan put on a wide grin that did not reach her eyes.

Harry Potter approached the Slytherin table and said, "Is it like being called The-Boy-Who-Lived and have it define you?"

"Potter! Glad to see you barely got a scratch on you." Morgan chuckled and looked at Harry from head to toe. His clothes were ripped and had blood on them on some places, his hair was disheveled and has dust all over his body.

"Well I did die at the hands of Voldemort." Harry offered his hand to Morgan while Professor flinched at the Dark Lord's name.

Morgan stared at Harry's hand confused.

"You're still our friend and it is a bit sad to see you here all alone." Morgan looked up at Harry then turned to Professor McGonagall.

"You're welcome to the Gryffindor table. We can go back to exclusively sitting at our own House tables later." Professor McGonagall smiled when Morgan took Harry's hand and let herself be led to the her House.

* * *

Hermione sat beside Ginny and in front of Ron while the rest of their family was beside them. Harry went to get Morgan saying, "No one should sit alone especially after today".

"Sitting with other Houses is forbidden." Hermione heard Seamus FInnigan say and looked up to see Harry holding Morgan's hand.

"The acting headmistress made an exception for today." Harry told Seamus and led Morgan to sit between Ron and George. Everyone on the Gryffindor table had to move a bit to let the new comer sit a bit comfortably.

The students at the Gryffindor table was staring at George when he put his arm around Morgan and hugged her close.

"What?! Never seen two people hug each other?" Ron snapped at them while bits of food flew out of his mouth. People looked away and continued what they were doing before but Hermione saw that some people still kept giving side glances at her friends.

Rumors from previous years went around that Morgan was dating the Weasley twins. It wasn't unheard of for a witch or wizard to form a triad but it was uncommon. Looking at them now, perhaps it was true.

"We're not dating." Morgan said and frowned at Hermione.

"W-Well, there have been rumors." Hermione stuttered and grabbed a piece of fruit far away from Ron.

"When have you ever listened to rumors Hermione?" Morgan chuckled and grabbed George's arm when he kept putting food on Morgan's plate.

Morgan began to put food on George's plate and pushed it closer to him.

"You need to eat." Morgan said firmly but George only looked down at her and mumbled something that Hermione could barely hear.

"If you're not going to eat then I might as well join you." George frowned at Morgan then picked up a piece of stake and ate it. He looked back at Morgan then her plate and back at her.

"Glad we had this discussion." Morgan began to eat while George almost chocked when he started to laugh.

"That was barely a discussion." Hermione saw Morgan genuinely smile at George and was startled when an owl entered the Great Hall and screeched. It landed gracefully on George's head with a letter on its beak.

"Will you tell you bloody owl to stop landing on my head?" George mumbled but Morgan merely laughed and took the letter then fed the owl a chicken wing.

"Anja, give this to the younger Malfoy." Morgan pulled a small pouch with strings attached and put it on the owl. It screeched and flew away.

* * *

Morgan grabbed a butter knife and opened the letter while George might as well have pulled her to his lap when he leaned on her.

The letter read:

Altair,  
My parents and I are safe for the time being. Your house elf, Bo, found us and apparated us to one of the Weasels' house. Mother said it is called Shell Cottage. I do hope you're not dead. You don't mind me using Anja to deliver this, do you? I'm assuming my owl is either dead or confiscated by the Ministry if the Aurors have ransacked the Manor.  
Love,  
Draco


	6. The Next Step

The students at Hogwarts went back to their dormitories and tried to salvage what was left of their belongings. Thank Merlin that students from other Houses can not enter without the password. Unfortunately, the Ravenclaw students were met with some of their things destroyed. Solving a riddle for the entrance to their tower does have its downsides and Slytherins are known for being cunning. The Slytherin dungeon was as empty as its table. It felt more and more like an actual cold and gloomy dungeon rather than its once dark but home-like atmosphere.

Morgan went to her room which she used to share with four other girls. She went straight to her desk and pulled out some parchment, a bottle of ink and a quill. If she wants to save everyone then she's going to need a plan and who else is great at making plan other than, the "Brightest Witch of Her Age" and brains of the Golden Trio, Hermione Granger.

* * *

Hermione went back to the Gryffindor Tower with Ginny and the others. She didn't have anything to get from the dormitory because she didn't attend her final year to help Harry find and destroy the Horcruxes but she did have a lot of memories there. Hopefully, when they finish rebuilding the school, Hermione can finish her schooling.

She ran her hands on the couches in their living room. So many memories were made here. Gryffindor parties whenever they won at Quidditch, group studies with Harry and Ron, making plans with them on how to sneak out after curfew, screaming matches with Ron when he was being an insensitive git, friendships made and friends lost.

 _Friends lost._

Everyone was still mourning. Ginny barely spoke to her on the way here because the death of her brother was still too fresh. Hermione's parents are, hopefully, still alive and well. She has to find them and restore their memories. She wants to see and be part of their live, again. She misses home. Hogwarts is her home but her parents were there for her before she even knew Hogwarts. Family is important. They will be there for you through thick or thin.

Hermione sat on the couch and stared at the fire.

'Now what _?'_ She took out her Time-Turner from her beaded bag and contemplated if she should go through it. 'I can save everyone. Harry can have his parents and Ginny won't lose her brother. I'll keep a low profile and keep away from the Marauders. I need a plan but if I take too long, I might not go through it after all.'

A small wind passed Hermione and on top of the fireplace landed another black owl with white spots with a letter on its beak.

"I'm sorry but I don't have any treats for you." Hermione said as she approached the black owl. The owl dropped the letter and it landed a few inches near Hermione's feet then it flew away before Hermione can say another word.

Hermione picked up the letter and almost dropped it when she saw it had the Black Family Crest. The only person that would ever use it again could only be Morgan then again it could be cursed.

Hermione pushed away her fear and opened the letter:  
I have a plan that might save everyone but I need your help. Meet me at Snape's classroom as soon as Florence leaves. Also, burn this after you read it.

"Evidence." Hermione grinned and threw the letter and envelope in the fire then grabbed her bag and rushed out to meet Morgan.


	7. For the Future

"Diminuendo." Morgan shrank all of her things, levitated and put all of her things in her leather backpack. It would take Hermione a while before she gets to the Potion's classroom considering the hallways are packed with Aurors, debris, and students. Why they haven't gone back with their families is a mystery.

Morgan did another look around the room and let out a heavy sigh. If the plan works, she'll see this place and the memories will stick with her but it will be a lot different.

She hoped that her friends and former roomates are as safe as the Malfoys are. From a letter she received before Voldemort and his supporters invaded the school, the Greengrass Family are saying in their unplottable summer house in France. Pansy left with the other Slytherin students and so far no letter or sign has been sent if any of them are still alive.

Morgan smiled when Florence flew straight to her and lightly flapped his wings in front of her.

"I hope she won't think I'm mad or worse tell the Ministry. There's only so much they'll tolerate from me." Morgan said and offered her arm as a perch but Florence only tilted his head.

"Alright. Come with me but don't make a mess." Morgan turned around and closed the their room one last time.

* * *

Hermione arrived at their meeting place first. The potion's classroom was as dim as she remembered. The only thing that wasn't there was Professor Snape who died from a snake bite. Harry told her that he plans to bury his body alongside his mother's after he clears Snape's name.

"So glad to see you again." Morgan's voice echoed in the classroom. Hermione turned around to see her carrying her backpack and Florence flying beside her.

"I also have a plan." Morgan smiled at her then closed and locked the door before tapping the it once.

"If it involves your Time-Turner, don't even think about it," said Morgan coldly, "we'll need something stronger to make _my plan_ work. I'd prefer if it was as old as Hogwarts."

Hermione tried not to flinch at Morgan's tone. It's been a while since she's heard her talk like one of those spoiled and narcissistic Slytherin Purebloods. It was usually warm or fake smiles then again since after the battle, George or Remus have been within hearing range.

"Now then, I'll get the necessary item for us to go back in time. Meanwhile, I'll need you to help me with making letters for the families that we'll be staying with in the past." Hermione was shocked speechless. She felt something nudging at the back of her mind.

 _Families that we'll be staying with in the past?!_

"We won't go there in this form and age, Hermione. It'll be too suspicious especially during that time." Morgan scolded her.

" _Stay out of my head!_ " Hermione snapped but Morgan laughed at her. "Would you care to expound on that?"

"I've made the permanent de-aging potion-"

"What do you mean permanent?! That's not possible!" Hermione started pacing and barely saw Morgan rolling her eyes.

"-Snape helped me. He didn't ask too many questions. Anyway, I've made the de-aging potion and we still get to keep out memories and magic but it might be a bit unstable considering our bodies will be smaller."

"How and what are we going to use to go back? How many years? What happens if we change the timeline?!" Hermione yelled.

"Oh calm down, Hermione. Do I look like an idiot?" Hermione opened her mouth but closed it quickly when she saw Morgan glare at her as if daring her to say Yes.

"That's the whole point! We can change the timeline. No one has to die except that noseless bastard." Morgan hissed at her and shoved a piece of parchment to her.

 _Find a Time-Turner._

 _Drink the de-aging poition and go back in time as infants._

 _Preferably, end up with the Potters, Evans, Snapes or Blacks._

 _Warn the Order but do not tell Dumbledore about the future. Merlin knows that idiot would jeopardize everything._

 _"_ Why do you hate Dumbledore so much? He died to save Harry!" Hermione defended while Morgan rolled her eyes at her.

"He died to save himself from the Dark Lord's ring. Do you want to finish reading the whole plan or not?"

 _Write letters for ourselves in the future-past._

 _Save our family and find a way to back to the the current time should we the circumstances be too much for us._

"What exactly do you need me for if you got all of this already?" Hermione tried to surpress her shudder when Morgan grinned at her as if she was prey.

"Merlin knows you'll fuck up everyrhing if you don't have a plan. I do need you for the letters thought."

"Just one?"

"Just one for everyone."


	8. Goodbye

_"Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting"  
-Peter Pan_

* * *

When George came down from their room Morgan was waiting for him on the kitchen table with a letter in her hand.

"What's that for?" George asked while he sat down on the chair across from her with a bowl of unidentified glob and a spoon.

"D _o not_ open it until tonight." George's hand stopped midway but left a small tear on the envelope.

"Why not now?"

"I'm afraid you'll react negatively and then I'll lose another friend." Morgan said and flinched away when George slammed the spoon on the table.

"You're stuck with us forever." George smiled.

"What is that thing, anyway?" Morgan stared at the bowl of unidentified grey glob.

"Mum's porridge." Ginny yelled from the door way.

"Is it possible for it to start moving or get stuck on the wa-HEY WHAT DID I DO?!" Charlie smacked the back of Morgan's head midsentence.

"How did you get here without making a sound?" Morgan looked outside and saw a Hungarian Horntail laying on its belly. "Dragons aren't exactly known for stealth."

"Tamer's secret" Charlie grinned at Morgan and clasped George's shoulder. "How are you holdg up, little brother?"

"I'm fine."

"He was crying his eyes out." Morgan said and pretended she didn't see George glare at her.

"I'm sorry, George." Fleur said while passing by then went outside to possibly look for Bill.

"I just miss him, you know." George dropped his head and started playing with his porridge.

Morgan sighed then left the brothers to talk.

* * *

People from all over the world who knew the Weasleys and families of the Order members have started to arrive. The Malfoys, too, went to pay their respects.

Hermione walked to the front of the tent and saw Morgan stood near Fred's casket clutching a small beaded bracelet. _'It's going to be a while until I see you again, Gred. I hopeyou won't hate me too much for leaving George.'_

 _"_ Did you get it?" Hermione whispered to Morgan and saw a tear fall from her eye.

"Did you finish everything?" Morgan scanned the whole room to see everyone either sobbing, telling stories of the dead or circulating the caskets and dropping their farewell gifts.

"Yes."

"We'll say our goodbyes in a while." Morgan whispered back then started to approach Fred's casket and stood beside Teddy clutching Remus' hand.

"I'll make sure no one had to go through it again." Morgan mumbled and put the bracelet in Fred's right hand.

She patted Teddy's head and smiled down at him, "Take care of your Dad and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, yeah?"

Teddy looked up at her with a small smile and a red face from crying, "You'll be there too. You won't leave like Mum did?"

Morgan gave him a sad smile and sneaked out of the tent and went to a small clearing a few feet away from the tent where Hermione was waiting aware that she was being followed.

She took out the Time-Turner from her bag and threw it to Hermione.

"We'll see them again." Morgan said and drank the De-aging potion.

Hermione and Morgan each held the long chain of the Time-Turner waiting and waiting until the air began to shift, sand began to pour out from the clock and colorful lights engulfed them.

In the distance, stood Fred Weasley and Remus Lupin. The former came out to find Morgan only to see her and Hermione vanish while the latter could only utter one word,

"Goodbye."


	9. Twins

**March 27, 1960**

Fleamont and Euphemia Potter are very old. At the age of 51, having children was only a dream they have hoped to happen but magic exists.

 _If magic exists, then anything is possible._

They were ecstatic to find out that 9 months ago, Euphemia is pregnant with not only one but two children! Twins are very rare in pureblood society.

They had hope for one child and now they are blessed to have two children they hope would grow up to be great.

Now, Fleamont Potter paces around the drawing room and flinching whenever he would hear his wife's pained scream from upstairs. Three midwives are in there helping Euphemia give birth to their children. He wanted to be there during the process of childbirth but the midwives from all but pushed him out of their bedroom.

"It is not a place for men." They said and now Fleamont stopped his pacing when silence fell around the house.

He ran upstairs and nearly tripping when the loud cries of a baby peirced the whole house.

Fleamont barged into the room and had to dodge one of the midwives to and kneeled down beside his wife.

"Lord Potter, we are still not finished delivering your children. It is compeletely inappropriate for you to be here!" The midwife between his wife's legs snapped at him but all he could stare at was the small bundle in one of the midwive's arms in the corner of the room.

"This is my wife, those are my children and you are in my house. It is very much appropriate for me to be here comforting my wife!" Fleamont snapped back and flinched when a his hand was almost crushed with the force Euphemia was holding it with.

"Just get that child out of me!" Euphemia all but yelled at the midwife and pushed out another child.

The house shook when the child first screamed out her cries.

Euphemia Potter breathed out a sigh of relief and looked beside to see her husband crying and smiling at the bloodied body of their second child.

The first midwife gave their youngest to the others to get washed and bundled in another blanket while their first born was put in Euphemia's arms.

It's a boy.

"Our son. Darling, we have a son." Fleamont cried and reached out a finger to their first baby.

"James Potter. I'd like to name him James Charlus Potter." Euphemia whispered and smiled at James.

"After my brother?" Fleamont was touched. His late brother, Charlus Potter, died of unknown causes was to be the namesake of their child.

"What about your daughter, my lady?" Fleamont and Euphemia looked up and the third midwife gently put another bundle on Fleamont's arms.

"We have a daughter. Oh Merlin! This is the happiest day of my life." The midwives and Euphemia chuckled at Fleamont's statement.

 _Two children born for a couple who has lost hope. A child from the present and a child from the future. What kind of life will the past give the latter?_

"What do you want to name him, my love?" Fleamont beamed at his wife and hugged his daughter closer making sure to not crush her.

 _Two choices: Follow the letter or disregard it all together._

"Morgana Anja Potter, welcome to the family."


	10. At the Ice Cream Parlour

**April 1968**

The Pureblood community scrambled to hear the full story about the Potter Twins. To hear that the long time bachelor, Alphard Black, had a daughter was one thing but to find out that the often closed off Potter family to have children in their old age was another thing.

The other Purebloods had hoped that the line of Potters would end with Fleamont but now it would seem that creating new bridges with the Potters would be the best option, for now.

The news started when the Potters went to Diagon Alley with two small children in tow. James Potter with his mop of disheveled hair, that Euphemia and his sister tried to tame earlier but failed to do so, dressed in finely tailored wizarding robes of red and black walked behind his parents holding his sister's left hand.

"James will you stop dragging me?! I can walk just fine." Morgan snapped at his brother and let out a sigh of annoyance when James turned to her with a pout.

"But you like holding my hand! Plus, you never know what kind of dark things lurks in this roads." James said and smiled when Morgan didn't let go of his hand.

"I know very well what kind of things exists in this place." Morgan shuddered at the memory of staying at Knockturn Alley when the Dark Lord began searching for his followers.

 _'Nothing good comes out of that place.'_ Morgan thought and smiled back at her brother. ' _Thank Merlin, I still have my memories.'_

 _"_ Come along now, James. Stop scaring your sister." Euphemia scolded her eldest while blantantly trying to ignore the whispers and stares of the other wizard and witches.

"What flavor do you want this time?" Fleamont asked his children and opened the door to _Florean Fortescue_ _Ice Cream Parlour._

 _"_ Inky said that the Muggles made a new flavour, Mint Chocolate Chip. I hope they have it here!" Morgan beamed at her Father and heard the _awws_ of the witches around them.

"I want vanilla!" James yelled and dragged his sister inside to sit at near the window.

Fleamont and Euphemia chuckled at their children and sat across from them. A young waiter approached them, took their order and left with a promise to bring their orders quickly.

"Dad when will we get our own wands? I want to go to Hogwarts now." Morgan said and frowned when her parents only smiled at her.

"It's going to be a few years until that happens. They don't send us our letter until age of eleven." A snooty voice said behind Morgan and she looked back to see a small girl with black bushy hair, amber-brown eyes and a pale and thin face.

"Who are you?" Morgan tilted her head to the side and stared at the hand the bushy haired girl offered her.

"Hermione Black and you are?" Hermione said with a curious look.

"Morgana Potter but everyone calls me Morgan." Morgan smiled and vigorously shook Hermione's hand.

 _I wonder if she also kept her memories._

"This is my brother, James Potter, and they are our parents, Fleamont and Euphemia." Morgan introduced her family and pointing at them to indicate who was who.

She saw that the waiter was back carrying their ice cream.

"If you don't mind, I shall be eating my ice cream now." Morgan smiled at Hermione and quickly grabbed a spoon and scooped a spoonful of pale green ice cream.

"It looks weird." James quickly scooped a teaspoon full from Morgan's bowl before she could slap his hand away. "Tastes weird too."

"Your face looks weird but do you hear anything from me?" Morgan mumbled.

"What? Did you say something?" James poked Morgan's cheek with his spoon. Some melted ice cream dripping down her face and robes.

"James, that's disgusting." Morgan leaned away from James then flicked her hand. A handful of tissues flew to her hand and people in the shop gasped staring at Morgan but she was too busy wiping James' mess.

"T-that's wandless magic! Since when could you do wandless and nonverbal magic?!" James grabbed his sister and started shaking her until he froze.

"I've been doing it since I could remem-" Morgan looked up and saw James sitting still with his arms straight on his sides. "Oh! Sorry." She touched James' shoulder and the spell was lifted.

"...What?" Morgan looked around the shop and saw people were whispering and staring at her.

"Teach me how to do that!" James jumped from his seat and beamed at Morgan.

"Love, ignore them." Fleamont said and nodded at Morgans melting ice cream.

Morgan nodded back and smirked at James saying, "Yeah, later."

James pouted at his sister and dat back down to finish his ice cream.

"That's what you always say but it never happens."

* * *

Hermione was delighted to see that Morgan was well. She was grateful enough that she ended up with Sirius' uncle instead of being reborn as Walburga's daugther.

It was nice to see Morgan smiling for a change. Sirius told them that before the whole Wormtail fiasco, Morgan was already being groomed to be the obedient follower of the Dark Lord. Considering the family she ended up with now, Hermiome can understand why Morgan would rebel against everything she was raised to believe in.

Walburga Black is not a good mother at all. The bruises on Sirius is proof enough of that.

Earlier, she saw the other witches and wizards scarmbling to get a look on the Potter family. Father said that it was very rare for them to be out and about much less with children spitting image of them in tow.

 _I do hope this plan works._


	11. The Wicker Basket

In the night of Christmas Eve on 1959, a loud knock was heard and the house elf, Dinky, answered the door only to see that a small basket was in front. He took it to his Mistress, Euphemia Potter, who sat on a red couch in the drawing room in front of the fireplace supervising the house elves who are decorating the whole house and setting up the Christmas Tree.

"Mistress, Dinky found a basket." Dinky walked towards his Lady and gave her the basket.

"Thank you, Dinky. I'd like a cup of hot cocoa." Euphemia smiled at the house elf and it blushed then popped out of the room.

It was a wicker basket made of mahogany which emanated a powerful magical aura and some dark magic. For it was only to be given to the House of Potter. Should anyone else have touched it, boils and broken bones would have met them. A small green and silver checkered handkerchief was tied to the handle and several letters were put in it with the Crest of the House of Black sealed each envelope.

Euphemia felt the dark and powerful aura and thought twice of touching it but she also felt like it was beckoning her to read one of the letters.

She picked up the envelope on top of the stack and opened it,

 _Dear Lord and Lady Potter,_

 _I deeply apologize for the possible curses and consequences given to those who are not from your family_. _It is essential that it these letters must only be seen by your eyes._

 _You'd think I'm mad to send this to you during these dark times but I must have you on my side for me to complete my mission._

 _My name is Altair Morgana Black, granddaughter of Walburga Black. I am from the year 1998 and I know the fate of your children. They will face tragedy, heartache and loss but do not worry, your grandchild is safe..._

Euphemia gasped and almost dropped the letter. It's completely impossible. _Time travel?_ No one had ever survived travelling this far back! A grandson, too. Will we still be alive to see him grow up?

 _...I have planned this mission along with a close friend of mine. She was (re)born to my house. I can not tell you all the details of our plans but, know this, no harm will come to your family as long as I complete my mission._

 _One of the children you are carrying is me.._

Euphemia looked down at her protruding belly and held it protectively. How powerful is this child to do such complex spells? She dropped the letter back to the basket for she can not read it anymore else she'll throw it in the fireplace. She startled when a loud pop sounded in front of her. Dinky, arrived with her hot chocolate and looked worried for his Mistress.

"Dinky has made Mistress sad. Bad Dinky! Dinky has failed in taking care of Mistress!" Dinky stepped back and started hitting himself.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Fleamont arrived at the Potter Manor's drawing room to see one of his house elves hitting himself and his wife shaking.

He rushed to Euphemia and turned to where she was staring at fearfully.

 _A basket with the Slytherin house colours?_

"What is the meaning of this? What is it you fear, my love?" Fleamont asked and hugged his wife.

Euphemia hugged him back and pointed picked up the letter and gave it to Fleamont.

"Read it. It's completely impossible!" Euphemia's voice cracked and she began to mumble, "Not my child. Anyone else but my child."

Fleamont started reading it and pulled his wife close for every word he read.

 _One of the children you are carrying is me. My fate in this timeline is not what any parent would want for their child. I can not go back for I have no one to go back to. My family is gone. My brother has died and I have seen more bloodshed to last me multiple lifetimes._

Fleamont crumpled the side of the letter and felt fear bubbling in the depths of his heart but he continued to read,

 _If my calculations are right and no harm will come to us in our journey through time, my friend and I will retain our memories of this life. The war against the Dark Lord has began in your time. The war of two men will raze the Wizarding world. For us to save what we have lost, we have taken this risk._

 _This basket contains the letters I have written for my future self in your time, a letter for your first-born, a letter for Dumbledore should you wish to inform him of this. Some of these letters will not open until certain years of her life. Believe me, if there was another way to save everyone, we would have done that instead of risking your lives and your children's lives._

 _I only ask that when I grow up, knowing that I am not supposed to exist in your time, to treat me as you would your real child. I hope that you would let me keep my name and for you to guide me out of the darkness._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Morgan Black, Order of Merlin First Class_

 _P.S: Dumbledore is not the kind of man you believe him to be._


	12. I'm Sorry, Mr Ollivander

**July 1970  
** The Potters were in the dining room eating breakfast when two grey owls and a black owl swooped in from one of the windows and dropped a letter each on the table.

"Congratulations, children, you are not squibs." Fleamont Potter said from the head table and watched as his children eagerly opened the Hogwarts letter.

"Honestly, Father. What made you think we were squibs in the first place?" Morgan laughed and smiled as she read the letter,

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

"We're going to Hogwarts! I'm going to be a Gryffindor just like, Father and Mother!" James yelled and jumped out from his seat to hug his sister.

"Congratulations!" Morgan beamed and hugged James back then saw the other letter.

"It's from Durmstrang?" Morgan pushed off James and reached for the letter unaware of the worried looks of her parents.

DURMSTRANG INSTITUTE  
Headmaster: Borislav Vulchanov

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class)_

Dear Ms. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Durmstrang Institute. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

Sincerely,  
Borislav Vulchanov  
Headmaster

Fleamont, Euphemia and James stared at Morgan in shocked silence.

James looked at Morgan and saw her lips quiver before she crumpled the Durmstrang letter and threw it on the ground.

"I am not doing that, again. I've been there before and I'm not going back. Not in this life." Morgan breathed out then sat back and looked at James.

"So, Hogwarts. Which house do you think I'll end up in?"

* * *

 **Diagon Alley - a week before September 1**

James repeatedly asked Morgan about her supposed time at Durmstrang but not a single word about it left her mouth. When she started crying James stopped and, instead, hugged his sister with a promise to not ask anymore. Morgan and James always shares everything that happens in their lives but this time there are things James best not know until the right time comes.

Instead, the day came when the Potters went to Diagon Alley to get Morgan's and James' books and equipment for Hogwarts. Most people have stopped staring at them when Morgan sent a spell towards one group that ended with half vomiting their guts out while the other half ended up with boils and disfigured faces. Morgan got in trouble for that from their parents and got called into the Ministry but James was told nothing about the trial.

So far, there was no threat of Morgan ever going to Azkaban but she was told by the Minister and Aurors present that as long as the spells used are reversible, she won't get in trouble.

"I'll get my own broom then try out for the Quidditch team. I could be a seeker but I feel more of a chaser." James said as he ran from one store window to another.

Morgan followed close behind her brother and marveled at the stores. It was so untouched by war, fire and destruction. There were no screams of terror.

She knew that war has only began to brew at this time. The Potters are still alive, the Weasleys have not lost a son and a brother, yet. The wizarding world was-no, _is-_ still so peaceful. She hopes that if this plan worked this peace would continue for generations.

"...Morgan! Is anyone in there?" A hand is waving in front of Morgan's face and she looked up to see the worried face of James. "Are you alright? Should we go back home?"

"I'm alright. I just remembered the nightmare I had a few days back." Morgan lied then grabbed his hand when they neared Ollivander's Wand Shop.

"You've been having those more often." Morgan ignored James' frown and ran up to their parents standing in front of Ollivander's.

"Don't worry about it. I want to get my wand." Morgan looked back at James and smiled at him.

* * *

James Potter entered Ollivander's Wand Shop after his sister and marveled at how can someone work with so much mess in one room.

Boxes on top of boxes filled almost the whole room not including the shelves behind the counter and, assuming, the rooms adjacent to this shop. Several papers is stacked on the counter while a small bell sat beside a manual typewriter.

James picked up the bell and cautiously rang it. Ollivander was no where to be found and judging from the sparks of electricity on Morgan's hair, it looks like she better get her wand _today._

"Lady and Lord Potter! How nice to see you again. I remember when you first got your wands although I don't quite remember what it was." An old man with metal wired spectacles popped out from behind the counter a small wind of dust following behind him. "I'll remember it. It could be old age catching up to me."

Fleamont and Euphemia laughed when Ollivander appeared while James pulled a shocked and disgusted face. Morgan, on the other hand, simply sent Ollivander a relieved smile.

"Ah! Welcome Mr. and Ms. young Potters. Are you excited to get your own wands?" Ollivander beamed at James' excited face and looked at Morgan a bit confused.

"Have we met before Ms. Potter?" Ollivander asked but quickly left to get a small box from the shelves.

He handed James a long stick and nodded at him, "Made from Holly, unicorn heartstring and 13 inches. One of my rarer wands. Its wielder has the tendency to be protective yet easy to anger."

James gave it a flick then a small stack of boxes near Morgan exploded. He quickly put it on the counter and looked back at Morgan only to see she was laughing.

"No, not that." Ollivander put the wand back in the box and went to get another wand.

* * *

Morgan laughed when the small stack of boxes exploded near her. She could still remember when she first got her previous wand. The windows shattered while another wand made the whole shop almost burn up in flames.

It took was taking a while before a wand chooses James and his shoulders lowered and lowered until he looked like he might cry until Ollivander handed his a dark mahogany wand and James cautiously gave it a flick.

The tip of the wand gave a spark and the shop became filled with light of blue, silver, red and green. Morgan saw her brother stare at the lights then at the wand in awe.

James Potter has found his wand and god knows what she'll end up with.

"Have we ever met before Ms. Potter? I have a feeling I've seen you somewhere before." Ollivander asked again while he gave Morgan a medium brown wand with a dark handle.

"A phoenix feather core, made of holly, 11 inches and its core has a twin brother so to speak." Ollivander stared at her in anticipation. He could feel and see the amount of magic this child posses. If this wand chose her, Merlin help them.

"It's not mine, sir." Morgan barely held it before she slowly put it back on the box. "I know that this wand will not choose me so do not worry."

Morgan sent Ollivander a knowing smile but the old man barely surpressed a fearful shudder. Ollivander felt like a small kitten in front of a very large and very dangerous wolf.

"I-Yes. Try this." Ollivander gave her a dark wand made of Alder. It has a small bronze ring to separate the handle from the rest of the wand and some ropes near the end of the handle.

"Hello, old friend." Morgan whispered quietly but loud enough for Ollivander and Fleamont to hear.

When the wand touched Morgan's hand the windows shattered, boxed wands shot out of their places and purple, almost obsidian black, lightning surrounded Morgan.

"A-Al-Alder wood, dragon heartstring, 12 and a half inches and surprisingly swishy. It often chooses the wizard or witch whose personality is very different from its own." Ollivander stuttered and felt his whole body shook from the magical power emanating from this child. "It is best for non-verbal spells."

Morgan looked around her and laughed at how much destruction she's done again at his shop. She pointed her wand at the windows and flicked her wrist until all of the shattered glass repaired itself and the misplaced boxes went back to their respective places all done without a single spell uttered from her mouth.

"I'm very sorry for that, sir, but as you see it is all better now." Morgan gave Ollivander a wide grin and ignored the barely hidden fear in his eyes.

"You really have to teach me that!" James yelled from beside their Mother.

"You haven't even finished reading _Hogwarts: A History."_ Morgan scolded James and tucked her wand inside her left robe pocket.

The Potter twins bickered back and forth while their parents and Ollivander stared at the youngest Potter in both respect and fear.


	13. My Brother, A Bother

**King's Cross Station - Platform Nine and Three Quarters**

The Potter family apparated in the middle of the King's Cross Station. Beforehand, Fleamont casted a _Notice-Me-Not_ spell on them just in case any Muggle was unfortunate enough to see them. James is wearing a simple red shirt with dark blue jeans and a low-cut white Muggle sneakers while Morgan was in a black shirt and form fitting light blue jeans and a high-cut red Muggle sneakers. Earlier, they tried to tame James' hair to no avail and just left it as messy as the day he was born else they were going to be late on their first day.

They loaded their carts with their luggage and on top of each pile are owls in gold cages. James was given a large white and brown owl with the fluffiest feathers as Morgan liked to tell him while Morgan got a black sooty owl with green eyes she named Florence after a former friend of hers.

The twins are excited to leave the house while the house elves tearfully said their goodbyes to their young master and young mistress. Inky and Dinky were given the task to join them at Hogwarts but will help in the school kitchen whenever the younger Potters did not call for them. They were ecstatic about that task.

Morgan went straight to the wall between station nine and station 10. Some Muggles passed them but looked away immediately as if they were distracted by some other odd thing in the distance.

"Woah! Morgan wait for me." James ran and closed his eyes only opening them when he hear the whistle of a steam powered train.

A red, black and bronze steam train was in front of him. Children ages 11 to 17 are talking to their families and saying their goodbyes while others were hugging their friends from previous years. Morgan stood in the middle of it and waited for James.

 _Now, the real mission starts._

"Have always been this slow, brother?" Morgan teased James while he stuck out his tongue at her. Their parents followed behind and ushered them to load their belongings and owl.

"I'll miss you but we'll see you for summer and Christmas breaks." Morgan smiled at her parents and hugged her Father's waist tightly then her mother.

"James, you will not prank anyone. I don't want to get a letter from the Headmaster or the Deputy Mistress stating you've been troubling the other students and professors." Euphemia told his son firmly. "Look after each other."

"I'll _always_ protect Morgan. I'm her older brother after all." James made a disgusted noise when their mother kissed his cheek mumbling about not looking cool to girls.

"Morgan, the same goes for you. Make sure James doesn't blow up the school." Euphemia said then glared at her husband when he stated laughing.

"Oh dear, let them have their fun." Fleamont said then laughed harder when Morgan quipped, "We'll probably just flood half of the school...I love you!"

Euphemia shook her head at their children and smiled when then ran and got in the train. Their new journey begins. Euphemia hopes that nothing bad happens to them.

* * *

Morgan ran ahead of her brother bumping into students and mumbling a half-apology each time. At some point, she knocked over another student but barely glanced at her and saw some bushy hair on the girl's face. She ignored the student and ran to get a compartment for her and her brother. She knew that the older students would have their compartments at the back or front of the train and focused on marking her territory in the middle while the other kids were too busy with their families. She opened one compartment to see three people already sitting there.

"Oh hello." Morgan said and stopped in her tracks for in front of her was a younger version of Severus Snape, Remus Lupin and a girl that looked vaguely like Ginny Weasley.

"The seat's not taken. You can join us if you'd like?" The red haired girl said and smiled at Morgan.

"I...um...sure!" Morgan fumbled and internally smacked herself for her eloquently chosen words.

"I'm Lily Evans," the red haired girl introduced herself and Morgan shook her hand," this is Severus Snape and that is Remus Lupin." Lily nodded at the pale and thin boy beside her with the long seemingly greasy black hair in oversized clothes and another boy across from her with mid-length blonde hair and small scars on his face.

"Morgan Potter. Which house do you think you'll get in?" Morgan said and slowly sat beside Remus near the door.

"I'm not sure which house I'll get in but I hope it will be the same as Severus." Lily smiled then Morgan remembered that Harry said her mother was a Muggleborn.

"I'm sure I'll get in Slytherin where the cunning and ambitious reside. My brother will most likely end in Gryffindor with the other courageous and chivalrous dwell." Morgan said and smiled at Severus.

From the corner of her eye she saw that Remus is staring at her a bit confused.

"Are there other houses? I'm a Muggleborn, you see, and I just found out about all of these thing recently." Lily laughed.

 _Oh dear. That won't end well._

"There's Ravenclaw for the wise and witty and also Hufflepuff for the loyal and the patient." Remus quipped from his seat. Morgan smiled at him and nodded.

"Those, too! So which one you think you'll end up in?" Morgan asked them but looked at Remus ignoring her brother's voice from somewhere in the train yelling her name.

"I'm not very courageous and I know that I don't belong in Slytherin. I might end up in either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff." Remus mumbled while Lily and Snape had to strain their ears to hear him.

"I think I'll end up in either Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Gryffindor." Lily said and Morgan saw Snape frown.

"I know I'll be in Slytherin." Snape said at the same time as the door opened revealing James Potter in all his sweaty and out-of-breath glory.

"Everyone knows only Wizards and Witches that end up in Slytherin become dark and start serving You-Know-Who." James said proudly and looked around the compartment then his eyes landing on Morgan's face, frowning at him.

"Well then, which house you'll be in?" Lily snapped at him.

"I'll be in Gryffindor, of course!" James said and reached for Morgan only for her to scoot back to Remus.

"Am I a chair then, James? What will you do when I end up in Slytherin?!" Morgan hissed at him while James flinched.

Remus, Severus and Lily looked back and forth at them judging their reactions.

"They're twins." Lily quietly mumbled.

"That won't happen. Everyone in our family has been in Gryffindor for generations." James snapped back and internally slapped himself when Morgan pushed him out them slammed the door in his face.

"Mother was sorted in Slytherin, you big oaf!" Morgan yelled then sat back down.

"I apologize if my idiot brother offended you. He has a tendency to be a self-centered and arrogant jerk." Morgan said through her teeth and clenched her fists.

"It's alright. I know Slytherin doesn't have a good reputation." Snape tried to smile at Morgan while Remus cautiously and slowly put a hand on her shoulder.

"If that's what Gryffindors act like then I don't want to be in Gryffindor." said Lily with finality but Morgan could only smile at them.

* * *

James stood outside the door and decided that it was better to let Morgan calm down. He did nothing wrong, why should he apologize?

He knew that when Mother find out about this she won't be happy. He just promised her that he'll look after Morgan but now he just made her angry at him. He also didn't like the look that pale boy was sending her sister. Rules be damned if that boy ever lay a hand on his sister. He's still not entirely sure if that was just a friendly, grateful look or a _I have a crush on you_ look but either way, he will defend his sister's honor.

James found an almost empty compartment with only two boys sitting inside. One is a long and wavy haired boy and another boy who looked a bit like a rat.

"Can I join you?" James opened the door and asked.

The two boys looked up and the long haired boy smiled at him.

"Nope! Just us very single men in this almost empty compartment at end of the train." James vaguely remember meeting this long haired boy. _Siri? Oro? What was his name again?_

"Sirius Orion Black, at your service!" Sirius smiled at him then gestured at the empty seat beside the rat faced boy. "This one is Peter Pettigrew.

The smaller boy meekly waved at him and looked back out the window quickly.

"James Potter." James offered his hand and Sirius shook it then they beamed at each other.

"Which house will you be in?" James hopes its not Slytherin then again this guy could look after his sister just in case she does end up there.

"Almost everyone in my family has been in Slytherin since forever but I hope I'll end up in Gryffindor. I can imagine what Walburga would do!" Sirius said gleefully.

Morgan told him about Walburga Black at some point when they were younger. She said that Walburga is not a good person and she can't even imagine what horrors she's done to her children.

"Sirius, if you don't mind me asking, do you have sibling?" James asked curiously.

"Yeah, do you?" Sirius asked just as curiously.

"I have sister. She's sitting somewhere else." James said and jumped back when Sirius whooped in joy.

"Is your sister beautiful? Can I meet her? I'd like to meet her." Sirius said and grabbed James' shoulders.

"She is absolutely off limits and you'll taste my fist if you even _think_ of hurting her." James growled.

"No flirting with your sister, got it!" Sirius put his hands up defensively.

"Anything in the trolley, dears?" An old lady's voice rang out from outside the compartment and James' opened it to see an old lady with a trolley full of sweets.

* * *

Morgan talked about everything and anything with Lily, Snape and Remus. She found out that Snape and Lily knew each other even before their Hogwarts letters came with Snape introducing Lily to magic.

Remus is as secretive as her other Remus from the future. Morgan understood that werewolves are not as accepted as they are in the future. Not saying that they weren't treated as scum but it is a lot worse here especially since Wolfsbane hasn't been invented, yet.

When the old lady selling sweets came by, her new friends smiled at her uncomfortable. They didn't have much and they certainly didn't have enough Galleons to buy more than their means but Morgan have more than she knows what to do with.

"I'll get five of everything, please." Morgan reached into her small satchel and took out a small black pouch filled with Galleons. She gave the old lady the exact amount while the old lady non-verbally levitated the whole pile in the middle of the compartment then went on her way.

"Get which ever you want." Morgan told then and reached for a box of chocolate frogs.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans?" Lily opened one and took a small bean.

"They mean every flavour. I got a rum flavoured once and a vomit flavoured another time." Morgan laughed when Lily spat it out and reached for a chocolate frog.

"Eat it before it leaves." Lily jumped back when the chocolate frog began jumping around the compartment until jumping out of the window "There it goes."

"That was disgusting." Lily made a face then stuck out her tongue when Morgan laughed harder.

"Are you a Pureblood then?" Lily asked then regretted asking when Morgan sighed.

"I am but does it matter?" Lily shook her head no.

She's a Muggleborn, Snape's a Half-Blood and her and Remus are Pureblood but does it matter? Not really unless you were talking to blood purists a.k.a the Blacks.

"We better get changed." Remus said and gestured out the window. The sky was getting darker but there were outlines of mountains, a castle and a great lake.

"We'll go find an empty compartment. You both can change here." Morgan said and stood up. She took out her wand and sent a spell on the left over sweets putting them on three small brown pouches then gave it to her new friends. "For, later just don't tell anyone you got it from me, rules and all".


	14. Here We Go Again

In front of the Great Hall, the first years are assembled. Decked in their black robes, filled with anxiety and anticipation, the large doors opened and revealed an old woman in spectacles, black and green velvet robes and a pointed hat.

"I am Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House and your Transfiguration professor. All first years will follow me to be sorted in front of the Great Hall. Make a line, boys on the left and girls on the right." The students did as they were told and Morgan found herself behind Lily who was in front of a girl with long blonde hair with odd bits and pieces of seashells and gems on it.

The First Years _oohed_ and _aahed_ when they entered the Great Hall. Floating candles and sparkling stars filled the ceiling, a roaring fire lit the fireplace near the Hufflepuff table. Banners of the four houses floated above their respective table. On Morgans left is the Ravenclaw table and beside it the Slytherin table while on her right is the Gryffindor table.

It has been a while since she's seen this room so alive. Last time she was here it was filled with dead bodies, mourning families and students who could barely stomach the food the house elves prepared.

No, not again. She'll make sure that these children won't have to go through that. Voldemort and Dumbledore can shove their wands up their-.

"When I call your name you come in the front and I will put the sorting hat on your head. Whichever house you will be sorted in will be your family for the duration of your stay at Hogwarts. Good behaviour and good deeds will reward you house points while opposite will lose you house points."

"Leah Abbott" Morgan looked in front and saw a girl that looked a bit familiar. She thinks that the Trio had a friend named Abbott once. "Hufflepuff!"

The Hufflepuff table erupted in cheers and the older students welcomed the new student.

The Sorting was quick and most of the first students either ended up in Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Lily and Remus ended up in Gryffindor as Morgan knew they would be.

"Hermione Black." Morgan's head shot up to the front and saw little Hermione with her bushy black hair walk up confidently to the stool. The Great Hall is silent except for the Slytherin table whose students were murmuring about the members of the Great Black Family all being sorted there.

x

 _'Ms. Granger, I've sorted you before but here you are.'_ The sorting hat whispered in Hermione's head. She hopes that regardless of the family she ended up in, she'll still be sorted in Gryffindor. Merlin knows what she'll do to those future death eaters.

 _'Wouldn't you like to be sorted in Slytherin instead? You are very cunning, brave, unconditional loyalty and smart enough to bring glory and pass all of your subjects.'_

"Not Slytherin." Hermione murmured unaware that the whole Great Hall could hear her.

 _'You'd be perfect for Slytherin!'_

"No, not Slytherin. I want to go back home." Hermione has had enough of this time and they have barely even started their mission.

 _'Home, eh? Ravenclaw would suit you well but there is not enough competitiveness in you. Hufflepuff would only limit you growth..'_ The sorting hat thought for a while.

"Better be Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table erupted in deafening applause and whoops. They got Black, they got Black!

The Slytherin, on the other hand, began their snide comments of _Blood-traitor_ and _disgrace to Purebloods._ Hermione didn't care. She took off the hat and strolled to her House in relief. She might not have ended up with a good family in this time but at least at Hogwarts, some part of her old life will still be with her.

* * *

Morgan sighed in relief. The hat almost sorted Hermione in Slytherin and no good outcome will come from that decision.

Sirius is sorted next and the hat took a good few minutes and some arguing on Sirius' part before it yelled, "Gryffindor!"

The same thing that happened to Hermione, happened to Sirius. Morgan can imagine the howler that will come tomorrow once Walburga find out. She hopes that Walburga won't do anything too drastic. Sons are essential in the continuation of the Purebloods. She has Regulus but the younger Black is still too young to be groomed as the Heir.

Snape, along with some other kids, were sorted in Slytherin. Morgan saw the longing on Snape's eyes as he looked at the Gryffindor table, specifically Lily who was too busy laughing with Hermione and scolding Sirius and James for this and that.

Finally, the time came when Professor McGonagall said, "Morgana Potter!"

Morgan could feel the stares of Dumbledore, the Slytherin and her brother. It is now or never. She wants to be with her brother but life isn't fair.

' _Is it Lady Black or Lady Potter, now?'_ The sorting hat asked her curiously.

"Whichever you prefer." Morgan replied and ignored the questioning looks from the first years.

 _'You have changed a lot since I last sorted you or when I will sort you. Time is a very complex and complicated thing, is it not? No matter. You would do well in Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. It looks like that you didn't come here for just a holiday.'_

 _'Hat I will burn you to the ground if you even utter a word of this to Dumbledore.'_ Morgan threatened and the hat was silent.

"Slytherin." Some of the Slytherins yelled in joy while other were a bit confused and midly disgusted. Why was a Potter sorted here? Don't they always end up in Gryffindor?

The Purebloods are happy to be associated with a Potter. Their parents would be pleased to know that they could befriend a Potter much less stay in a House of one.

Morgan smiled and took of the hat and went to the Slytherin table. She tried to look for Snape but someone grabbed her arm and she found herself in front of a tall, pale and thin blonde girl with a sharp nose and blue eyes.

Young Narcissa Black

"Morgan, so nice to see you weren't sorted in the same house as your brother." Narcissa smiled at her.

Narcissa has, in the future, has always had a soft spot for Morgan even before the Malfoys took her in after Walburga's "accidental and unfortunate" death.

"It's been a while since we've had a tea party. I'll tell mother to invite you at some point during the holidays." Morgan warmly smiled at her long time friend.

Honestly, their mothers have tried their hardest to bring all the Pureblood children in any party or event the other houses have been holding. An inner circle for the Purebloods, whether they be purists or "blood-traitors". The gene pools for "blood purity" is scarce and it will only grow smaller should they fail.

"Hush now, cousin! That old fool is still babbling. Oh I do wish we could just remove his mouth." Bellatrix hissed from across Morgan

At last, Dumbledore said, "Classes will start tomorrow but for now, enjoy the feast prepared by our elves."

Enjoy they did.


	15. Mine

**September 2, 1970**  
Morgan woke up to a small screech on her ear and sat up to see Florence with small red pouch on his foot.

"Must you always wake me up like that?" Morgan groggily mumbled and removed the pouch from Florence then flicked her wrist to summon bird seeds from one of her bedside drawers.

She poured the seeds on the beside table and opened the small pouch to see a small white note and a dark mahogany box with a bronze lock. She took it out while Florence flew out of the open window beside Selene Greengrass' bed.

"Engorio." Morgan whispered and watched as the box increased in both width and length. Intricate woodcarvings lined the box and the Potter crest is engraved on the lock and the center of the top of the box. She opened the box to see a red velvet cloth that lined the box. Inside it are her letter seal set made of gold. "Thank you, Mother."

"That's amazing!" Morgan startled then looked at the foot of her bed to see a shocked Aofie Smith.

"Does the sun always shine out of your arse?" Morgan quickly closed the box and shoved it under one of her pillows. She got out of bed to get to her trunk and went straight to the bathroom passing Aofie who stood there like an idiot.

"I don't understand but you're only eleven! I haven't seen anyone do wandless magic before." Aofie exclaimed and got a pillow thrown at her head from a corner of the room. "Hey! That was painful."

"Shut your mouth, Smith. It's too early." Selene said from under her duvet.

The Slytherin House is found in the dungeons and the view of the Great Lake have made the rooms darker than it actually is. Torches lines the columns of the hallways and the common room. Small orbs of light float near the bed of each student.

"It's almost time for breakfast, Selene." Morgan yelled from the bathroom and heard a crash from their bedroom. After she washed and dressed in her Slytherin uniform, Morgan saw Selene on the floor with her duvet on tangled on her legs and some pillows beside her on the floor.

"Are you trying to snog the floor again?" Morgan laughed and picked up her wand to summon her black leather backpack.

"A young lady does not snog anyone or anything unless that man is her bethroned." Selene recited and sent a grateful look at Morgan when the sheets detangled themselves.

"Are we in the middle ages?" Morgan shook her head and watched as her best friend scrambled to get ready for the day tripping on the way to the bathroom.

"Are you a Half-Blood or Muggleborn?" Morgan turned to Aofie and tilted her head.

"Muggleborn and proud of it! I found out a few days before my 11th birthday. Professor McGonagall arrived at my house with the acceptance letter. You can't even imagine how shocked my parents were. Me, a witch? Completely impossible..." Aofie rambled while Morgan tuned out the rest of her sentence.

 _A Muggleborn in Slytherin._

It's not uncommon for Muggle-born children to be sorted in Slytherin but it is very rare. Morgan has to keep an eye on this child. Who knows why that damned hat sorted this ball of sunshine with the rest of them.

"I'm ready!" Selene yelled and ran to Morgan then grabbed her arm and Aofie's.

"Five minutes. That's your fastest so far." Morgan said then almost fell down the stairs when Selene looked back to stuck her tongue out at her.

"Watch it, Mudblood!" An older Slytherin student exclaimed and shoved Aofie to Morgan.

"Watch your tongue or I'll rip it out of your mouth!" Morgan snarled and glared up at him.

"Ah, the infamous Morgan Potter. I've heard stories about you." Another older Slytherin boy said as he approached their group below the Girl's Dorm stairs. "I've heard you like to jinx and curse at people. It's a wonder why you're still not in Azkaban."

"It's a wonder why your Father is still stuck in Azkaban, Bulstrode." Morgan snapped back and pulled Aofie behind her. "Oh, wait. I heard he performed Magic in front of Muggles and tortured at least about four of them?"

"Shut your mouth, Potter!" Bulstrode lunged at Morgan but was sent back crashing to a wall on the other side of the Slytherin common room. "Those filth deserved what they got!"

Every student in the common room stopped everything they were doing and stared at the scene. Wand less magic is not uncommon to be taught to Pureblood children but the stories about the youngest Potter is not to be taken lightly.

Wand less magic since the age of five then non-verbal magic since the age of seven. There was also the scene at the ice cream parlour. The news about a young child below the age of eleven performing non-verbal and wand less magic in broad daylight almost made the Daily Prophet. High-ranking connections of the Potter Family stopped the news from spreading to the masses but anyone who knew anyone that's remotely important in the Wizarding World heard about it.

After that was the trial in the Ministry about a child cursing groups of witches and wizards whenever they would do harm, threaten or look at the Potter family wrong. The spells lasted for almost half a year at a time.

No, Morgan Potter is not to be taken lightly.

"It would be best if I never hear nor find out that word came out of your filthy mouth," Morgan casually strolled then stood in front of the fallen and cowering Bulstrode," because when I do a tongue less mouth will be the least of your problems."

"Magic unless in a controlled space must not be performed against a fellow student much less inside your own common room!" Lucius Malfoy's voice boomed from the entrance of the common room.

"I-I pushed him. It was an accident really." Aofie stuttered from the stairs and all eyes stared at her. A small child that stood at about four feet and seven inches, short light brown hair, a pair of green eyes and a thin and pale body. No one would believe that she could ever send Alec Bulstrode, a tall and with a bear body, a Fourth Year, sprawling to the other side of the room.

 _A tiny mouse in a nest of snakes could never do that._

"I'd rather not take points from my own house. However, Potter and Smith will be serving detention later this evening after dinner." Lucius approached the wall were Bulstrode still cowers and ignored the scathing glare Morgan sent him. "Get up, Alec."

He grabbed Alec Bulstrode's arm and pulled him up.

"You've barely started your first day and you're already costing us the House Cup." Lucius coldy looked down at Morgan and tried not to flinch at Morgan's next words.

"Prefect or not, if you ever threaten what is mine, facing Voldemort-" Lucius and all of the students save for, sweet little Muggle Born, Aofie flinched at the Dark Lord's name. "-will feel like a walk in the park."

* * *

Morgan, Aofie and Selene walked to the Great Hall and tried to pretend that the scene earlier did not happen but the news has already reached the Great Hall and they were met with cheers from the other three Houses.

Older Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students approached Morgan and Aofie for taking down a few pegs on Bulstrode. Morgan could feel the Professors' disappointed stares from their table. She feels like a howler would come at some point today or perhaps tomorrow, either way, their parents would find out about it.

Selene quietly observed her best friend and her new friend. Morgan had never been good at sharing especially anything or anyone she has deemed _hers_. Why the Sorting Hat every put this mouse in their house she'll never understand. Gryffindor would have been a better House for her but there is still seven more years for her to find out.

"Morgan, what does Mudblood mean?" Aofie meekly asked when they've sat down at the Slytherin table. The other students tried not to stare at them while shocked gasps were heard from the other Houses.

"It's a derogatory term for Muggleborns. Usually, the people who use that term are blood purists, not necessarily Purebloods, but blood purists no less." Morgan explained and shoveled a piece of beef steak in her mouth. A cup of hot mushroom soup appeared beside her while a load of bread floated to her plate.

"Oh. What did you mean when you said ' _if you ever threaten what is mine'_?" Aofie took a bite of blueberry muffin and waited for an answer. She heard Selene sigh from beside her.

"You're mine. You're my friend and if anyone dares to threaten or hurt you, I'll go after them." Morgan smiled at Aofie and shrugged. "Same goes for Selene and any other friend I make."

The other Slytherin students tried to move away from their group but stopped when Morgan looked at them.

"You really want to be my friend?" Aofie beamed at her.

"We've established that you are, in fact, my friend." Morgan frowned but nothing could stop Aofie's happiness today.


	16. House Rivalries

Word spreads fast at Hogwarts. Before the end of the day, Morgan and Aofie has been approached by both older and present students. Morgan's plan to keep a low profile went out the window and she realized that her actions today will surely interest the Dark Lord.

She wondered how Hermione was faring. The Black Household is not a family that'd she'd recommend anyone to live in nor live with but Hermione's presence there is essential for their plans. The Blacks has connections from all over the world and most, if not all, "Pureblood" wizarding families has at least one mutual Black ancestor.

She got her answer about Hermione when the bushy haired witch cornered her on the way to DADA class.

"Are you mad?! What happened to those plans _you_ made?" Hermione hissed at her then from the corner of her eye she saw other students begin to stare at them.

"Perhaps we should talk somewhere more private, 'Mione." Morgan tilted her head and smiled at Hermione before grabbing her arm then dragging her to an unused classroom.

" _Muffliato_ ," Morgan whispered and pointed her wand at the door then swished it, " _fianto duri, protego maxima"._ She added an the _Confundus_ charm and the _Anti-Apparition_ spell on top of Dumbeldore's just in case that old fool decides to interfere.

 _"_ Are those really that really necessary?" Hermione sighed as she turned to Morgan.

"You never know who might listen in on certain conversations. We are at Hogwarts after all, "safest haven for all witches and wizards."" Morgan made finger quotes at the last sentence

" _Avis."_ Morgan quickly ducked then casted _Incendio_ at the crows that followed her.

" _Bombarda Maxima!"_ Hermione yelled then casted a flame-freezing charm when Morgan sent blue fire on her way.

The flames turned into a breeze but Hermione still felt the burning rage that came from casting it.

"Let me explain, Granger!" Morgan snarled and held out her left hand with her palm facing Hermione rhen closed it as silver chains with purple flames circled Hermione's body.

" _Vermillious Duo."_ Morgan sent a light electrical change from the tip of her wand to Hermione's bounded body. Hermione fell like a scak of potatoes then began to cast _Expelliarmus_ and _Incendio_ wandlessly but the purple flames only grew stronger while chains squeezed her harder.

"You won't get out of those. I made that charm to absord any and all spells its victim has binded. All of the charms they have casted will only strengthen my magic." Morgan explained then slowly loosened the chains. "Will you not attack me if I take them off?

Hermione nodded then took large gulps of air when the chains vanished into flickers of flames.

"What did you name it?" Hermione took Morgan's outreached hand then dusted off her clothes.

"I haven't named it yet, to be honest." Morgan said and looked around at the damage of their duel.

The walls and floor are cracked on the verge of collapsing, unused chairs and some empty bookshelves turned to ash.

Morgan non-verbally and wandlessly casted _Reparo_ to the walls and floor then _Reparifors_ to heal Hermione. A small but powerful wind swept in the room and Hermione winced at the electrical charge sent earlier then felt a calmness she remembered from before everything went down the drain.

"Bulstrode, call my little mouse the M-word." Morgan said bluntly then saw small sparks of electricity on Hermione's hair. She's not sure if it was after effects from the _Vermillious Duo_ or if Hermione is angry.

"Blood purity beliefs are at it's peak at this time, huh?" Hermione said then tried to calm down. Knowing Morgan, Bulstrode will get whatever is coming for him if Morgan told him not to say it again but did.

"Unfortunately, yes. How are you faring with my family?" Morgan sighed then summoned two small animated golems to use at chairs.

"That's Henry and this is Hilda." Morgan jerked her head at the small and obsidian coloured golems squatting beside Hermione and Morgan. "I made them when I was younger in the future-past timeline. They protect me from harm."

"Er...hello, Henry?" Hermione stared at the Golem nearer her in awe then smiled when it gurgled which sounded like a hello.

Morgan sat on Hilda's lap and motioned Hermione to do the same. Hermione cautiously and slowly sat on Henry's lap.

" How are you faring with the Blacks? How is Sirius? Has Alphard been good to you?" The questions just kept flowing out of Morgan's mouth.

"I almost used an unforgivable curse on Walburga and Lucius, to be honest." Hermione startled when Morgan began to laugh.

"Oh, I wished I could have seen that!"

"They left me alone after that and the Blacks mostly leave me to do my own thing. Father has been good to me but Sirius doesn't talk to me as often as I'd like." Hermione said with a smile but Morgan saw how sad Hermione must be to see Sirius trapped in his Ancestral house again.

 _A godfather to Harry and a close friend to everyone else. Prongs has seen too much of the Dark side of life._

"He's so innocent now. He barely acts like the Sirius we've known and loved." Hermione whispered and struggled not to cry. She's been doing so well in keeping her emotions to herself as a proper Pureblood is raised to be.

"I'm sorry for putting you with my family. Do you regret ending up with my Grandfather?" Morgan sent Hermione a sad and guilty smile.

 _Did Hermione wished that she ended up with the Evans or Weasley's instead? Sometimes but Alphard Black has been so good to her. He raised her as he would his biological daughter._

"No, I don't regret it. I like my Father in this timeline but I'll never forget the Grangers as my first family." Hermione said then remembered that they were missing lunch.

"Are you hungry? I can call for my house elf or would you rather eat in the Great Hall?" Morgan beamed at Hermione's disgusted protest as they looked around the room.

"I'd rather deal with the Marauders than eat here. I'll definitely lose my appetite."

* * *

The first half of their classes has ended. James tried to talk to his sister but she always vanished with that Greengrass girl and the other one whom they keep calling _little mouse._

He wanted to tell Morgan about his new friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. James felt bad for Peter since he was being bullied by the other students and Remus has an odd air around him that kept students from interacting with him. James wanted to ask how he got the scars on his face but felt that it wasn't his place to do so especially since they just met.

 _'I wonder if Morgan knows,'_ James thought to himself, ' _she knows a lot of things about other people.'_

Just before he and his friends went to the Great Hall for lunch after DADA class with the Slytherins, he saw his sister being pushed into a corner by Hermione.

James feels like he's seen her before and Sirius said that she's the daughter of his uncle Alphard. He wanted to rush to Morgan's help but before he could a hand grasped his hair then pulled him back. He looked up to see an auburn haired, green eyes and pale skinned girl that hanged around Morgan since he could remember: Selene Greengrass.

"Leave them alone. Morgan can protect herself just fine and I barely feel any malicious intent from Hermione." Selene blankly said then released his hair dropping him on the floor.

"I definitely have to rescue her, there is still malicious intent in that girl!" James announced and ran towards his sister and Hermione then he tripped on a foot crashing face first on the hallway floor.

"I'm sorry but Morgan told us not to interfere." Aofie meekly said while James looked at her in disbelief.

"She's my sister and your friend!" James argued then looked back at the corner but Morgan was no where to be seen. "Wha-Where are they?"

James looked around but none of the other students mingling in the hallway would look at him.

Sirius stood beside his new best friend and sighed, "They left ages ago. Let's go before lunch ends. I'm starving!"

James felt a hand grab his cloak and saw Selene's face inches from his. He blushed and tried to remove her hand.

"If Morgan doesn't want to be found then you'll never find her. She'll tell us about it when she's ready, understood?" Selene began to drag James towards the Great Hall with Aofie following beside her and Sirius, Peter and Remus behind them.

* * *

Morgan and Hermione kept a casual pace while they strolled towards the Great Hall, ignoring the whispers of other students mingling near them.

 _"A Gryffindor and a Slytherin? Why are they together?"_

 _"That's Morgan Potter and Hermione Black! They smell like ash and smoke, did they duel?"_

 _"A duel on the first day? Does she not really care about House reputations?!"_

 _"We have to tell a Professor. That's forbidden!"_

Morgan and Hermione smiled at each other while they walked and talked. Considering everything they've been through, detentions and losing house point are the least of their problems.

Duelling Death Eaters, trying to find Horcruxes and dealing with that genocidal maniac makes dealing with Hogwarts rules and the Ministry feels like a walk in the park.

When they entered the Great Hall Morgan and Hermione said their farewells then went to their respective House tables. Aofie saved Morgan a seat while Hermione plopped down between Lily and Remus.

"Why do you smell like ash and smoke?" Sirius asked his cousin before showing a piece of bread in his mouth.

"Do they starve us here, cousin? You eat like a pig." Hermione said in disgust and pushed Sirius' arm to side when he pointed it at her.

"I think I'll die if we get another class with those Slytherins!" Sirius loudly announced then ate a spoonful of what appears to be chocolate pudding.

"What did you and my sister talk about?" Hermione heard James ask from across her.

"This and that. Don't worry Morgan can take care of herself." Hermione smiled at Harry's dad. He's the spitting image of her best friend except for their eyes.

 _Hazel eyes and green eyes. The love of his mother saved Harry from Voldemort's wrath or so they said._

"Why won't anyone answer my question?!" James said in annoyance before smacking the back of Sirius' head. "You do eat like a pig."

"Ow! I'm a starving man, leave me alone." Sirius rubbed the back of his head.

"Did she tell you when she'll serve detention?" Hermione turned her head to the side as Lily asked.

James snapped to attention. Their father gave him the invinsibility cloack before they left for Hogwarts, a family heirloom he said.

Maybe he could sneak his sister out from wherever she'll serve detention or at the very least follow her and make surr she's safe.

A powerful witch or not, Morgan has always been more reckless at using magic than he is and James really doesn't want Morgan to end up dead or worse, _kissed._

"No," Hermione sighed, "but she'll probably serve it at some point today."

* * *

When Morgan arrived at the Slytherin table the other students stopped talking to each other, looked at her "I-dare-you-to-ask" grin then restarted their conversations.

"I'll be the sacrifice for these snakes and take the bait. Why do you smell like ash and smoke?" Selene put up her hand and asked then heard small gasps from other Slytherins.

"Got into a fight I shouldn't have started." Morgan shrugged then patted Aofie's hand. "Don't worry, I won and it won't lose us house points."

Morgan grinned at the other Slytherin students and made sure that she made eye contact with Lucius and Severus a few seats away from their group.

"Who did you fight this time?" Selene asked in a bored tone and leaned forward to get some sugar and cream for her tea.

"A Gryffindor."

* * *

The rivalry houses seem to rejoice from the news of their members dueling the other. The Gryffindors swore revenge on the Slytherins while the others promised to protect their unofficial representative and retaliate should their rivals since Ancient Times attack them.

New news about the duel between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin reached the ears of the Professors and Dumebledore could only sighed in disappointment.

Morgan and Hermione are not what they seem to be. The Potters have always been secretive but they have started to keep more secrets since the Potter twins arrived. He wants to know what those girls know. From the moment those two step foot on Hogwarts Grounds, Dumbledore felt two powerful and dark magical power eminate from them.

 _One corrupted beyond repair and the other on the brink of depravity._

Dumbledore will need to keep an eye on them for they might hinder his plans against the Dark Lord


	17. Inky

"Did our parents have this pile of homeworks on their first day, too?" Morgan sighed then sat back on one of the Common Room couches, a pile of parchment shot out of her backpack barely missing a nameless first year and landed in front of her on the table.

"You had more than this pile from your tutor." Selene threw a pillow at Morgan that she swatted to the side landing on the floor.

"We had this many on my first day at Muggle School!" Aofie exclaimed then sat on another couch.

"May I ask how was Muggle School? Is it a bit like Hogwarts?" Morgan said curiously then tilted her head to the side facing her friend. She'll this god-awful pile later.

 _How hard can copying from memory be?_

Aofie scrunched up her face as ig she just ate a sour fruit then breathed out a heavy sighed, "Most Mugggle Schools don't work as a boarding school."

Other Slytherin students tried listening in without making it look like they are. Stealth is thought at a young age, you can't be a candidate follower of the Dark Lord without knowing how to be discreet.

"Sometimes you just get in a bus, a muggle tranportation. It's a bit like the Hogwarts Express but smaller and move because of gas." Aofie began to explain as much as she could. "It transports about 20-30 people depending on how many seats or how many people prefer to stand in it regardless if the seats are occupied. It takes you to the actual school or near the school."

"One of my Muggle born friends used a car once and an odd two wheeled thing she called a bike." Morgan added and was pleased when Aofie nodded.

"You don't have other Muggle born friends." Selene quipped then lazily grinned at Morgan's playful glare.

"None that you're aware of."

"Anyway, most students go to school then go back home after a specific time period usually before supper or after lunch." Aofie continued and tried to pretend that she didn't hear the whispers of _Blood Traitor_ around them.

"Wouldn't that be great? If Hogwarts worked like Muggle Schools, I could see my brother's stupid face everyday." Selene chuckled.

"Asclepius, wouldn't like to hear that." Morgan shook her head while laughing.

"I've called him worse." Selene said then stretched her legs so she could take up the whole couch. "I'm hungry."

"What's it like to have siblings?" Aofie said and tilted her head towards Morgan.

 _Aofie has a vague memory of her older siblings but she remembers them being loving and extrememly protective of her._

"You love to hate them. Sometimes you want to kill them for being in the way but you still love them to death." Morgan shrugged then called for her house elf, Inky.

"Inky is happy that young Mistress Morgan called for Inky!" Aofie flinched back when a small creature with big, doe like eyes and long ears in a long black shirt that nearly touched the floor appeared on the table in a loud pop. "What would the Young Mistress and friends like?"

The small elf tilted its head and smiled at Morgan. It clutched its shirt nervously for personal house elves are rarely seen around other witches and wizards, in the presence of the Masters and Mistresses, outside their respective houses or workplace.

Most Hogwarts elves only appear in House Dorms whenever the students are in their classes or during lunchtime and dinner.

"Aofie this is Inky, my personal House Elf for the length of my stay at Hogwarts," Morgan reached out her hand and patted Inky on the head, "Inky, this is Aofie, my new pet. Treat her as you would any Potter Family members."

Inky stared at her young Mistress' new friend in awe and admiration.

It's an honour for any witch, wizard or Muggle to be considered family for any Pureblood House. Young Mistress Morgan only has a few close friends and Inky promised to herself that on the day her Masters and Mistresses bounded her at House Potter, she will serve them full heartedly.

"I-Inky is honoured to be of service to you, Young Mistress Aofie." Inky bowed her head in respect.

"Ah! Please don't do that." Aofie said with a bit of panic on her voice. "Just Aofie is fine."

Inky stared at Aofie in confusion then horror. _Has Inky offended young Mistress Morgan's friend? Oh no! Bad Inky! Very bad, Inky!_

 _"Don't even think about it."_ Morgan commanded. She jumped from her seat then grabbed Inky's hands before her House Elf could start hitting herself.

"No offence has been made. You will not hit yourself in the presence of my friends or me, understood?" Morgan looked Inky directly in the eyes then slowly released her hands when Inky slowly nodded her head in affirmation.

"What do you want to eat, little mouse? Inky can bring it here or wherever you want." Morgan turned to her friends and smiled.

Aofie heard from the Head Deputy Mistress and Transfiguration Professor, Minerva McGonagall, that elves in this part of the world are bound by blood magic to their respective houses and/or Master and Mistresses but Aofie was horrified to know the length of the elve's loyalty to their "owners."

She needs to do something about this.


	18. Detention with Slughorn

After their little talk in the Slytherin Dungeons, Morgan and Aofie started to pack up their things to go to their detention.

Morgan hoped that Professor McGonagall would serve as their judge for during Morgan's time at in the future-past, the Gryffindor Head of House was the most fair in doling out punishments. From the stories of Draco and Hermione, no one gets House favouritism nor House privilege whenever someone ends up in Detention with McGonagall.

 _Are you a Gryffindor that got a detention for sneaking out at night after lights off? Doesn't matter. You are going straight to her office and write lines, "I will not sneak out at night and blame it on others." Two hundred times._

 _Are you a Slytherin who somehow got in trouble with this Gryffindor lot? No worries, you won't get harsher punishment for being born in a blood purist and prejudiced family_.

Unfortunately, after Flying lessons, Professor Slughorn annouced to the whole class that _he_ will be the one to judge Morgan's and Aofie's actions (or lack thereof).

Morgan never liked Slughorn but she tolerated him because he was useful. He was always approaching her to joining his elite _Slug Club_ due to Morgan's powerful and terrifying achievements way before and even during his term as their Professor.

 _Grades that rivaled Hermione's. Magical abilities that surpassed Dumbledore's and conviced the Dark Lord to recruit her at such a young age of thirteen instead of the usual sixteen years old._

Morgan knew she had to keep a low profile for their mission to succeed but she'd won't let _anyone_ talk trash to her friends.

Aofie followed Morgan out of the Slytherin dorm after saying their goodbyes to a slow dozing off Selene.

"Morgan, what do you think he'll make us do? I've never had detention. My parents would be so disappointed." Aofie whispered while she tried to keep up with Morgan's long but elegant strides towards the Potions classroom.

"Knowing him, most likely potion related. Worst thing he could do is make us do a N.E.W.T level potion or join his stupid _Slug Club?"_ Morgan said and shrugged. She looked to her right and saw that Aofie was a few paces away struggling to keep up with her.

"Do tell me when I'm being too fast. I'm used to walking with my brother and his gangly legs." Morgan stopped at continued their walk but with slower and slightly smaller steps to sync with Aofie's mouse-like pace.

"Ah! No, I'm just not used to walking with anyone that isn't a relative is all." Aofie exclaimed then blushed when she heard her voice echo throughout the hallway. "What's a _Slug Club?"_

* * *

"It's my very own club whose members I hand-picked from the best of the best!" Slughorn exclaimed as he emerged from the Potions classroom. "I don't condone fighting but I have been in a few during my younger years."

Aofie shrinked back behind Morgan for in her eyes, their Head of House and Potions Professor was a giant of a man. This man had the power to tell Dumbledore to expell them should he see them a threat to the rest of Hogwarts.

Aofie didn't beg her parents to attend Hogwarts just to be sent home on the first day!

Morgan put on a cold yet polite smile on her face and imagined all the things she could do to Slughorn's very punchable face at the moment. Sometimes the Muggle way can be the best way to cool off some tension.

"Good evening, Professor. May we come in?" Morgan said coldly and is internally glad when she saw Slughorn barely able to surpress his uncomfort and shock.

"Yes, of course. Come in! I am disappointed to see that only the first day and we could have lost House Points but no worries, my dears, Slytherin stick together after all." Professor Slughorn stepped back then held the door so Morgan and Aofie could come in.

"Ms. Potter, have we met before? You look similarly a bit like one of my former students." Slughorn said then closed the door while Morgan and Aofie, clutching her friend's robe in a tight fist, stood a few paces from the door over looking the rest of the classroom.

"Perhaps my mother, Euphemia Potter, sir? I've been told that I look like her during her prime." Morgan turned around and kept the smile of her face.

"Perhaps..." Slughorn said and tried to control his nerves. There's only been two instances in his life wherein he thought he was going to die. First was when he met Dumbledore and felt the magical power leaking out from him through his hair then young Tom Riddle whose hidden power affected and charmed all he talked to.

 _Light and Dark._

 _Both very powerful and very dangerous. Cross them and you'll regret ever meeting them._

 _"_ What will we be doing tonight, sir?" Slughorn looked down and saw a small child with brown hair emerge from behind Ms. Potter. He had to strain his ears to hear her voice.

"You must be Ms. Smith! Welcome to Hogwarts, my dear." Slughorn beamed at her.

"How much trouble are we in, sir?" Aofie's voice cracked in fear but made her voice louder when she felt Morgan's elbow nudging her.

"Just a detention for tonight, Ms. Smith. Hopefully, this will be the first and last detention you'll be serving?" Slughorn scolded and gave a steely look at Morgan who merely gave him a bored shrug.

"Hopefully, it will the last time we'll serve it with you."

"The cauldrons and other potions equipment need cleaning. I'll be on my desk over seeing everything. You will do it by hand and should magic be used, I must deduct house points." Slughorn straightened his back and gestured towards the shelves lined with potions books, glass vials, cauldrons and Merlin knows what those disgusting liquid filled jars are.

"B-but it'll take us forever!" Aofie exclaimed then turned her head to the side when Morgan grabbed her arm towards a corner.

"Then I suggest you start now." Slughorn nodded at her then walked towards his desk.

He'll need to keep an eye on Ms. Potter. That smile look eerily familiar with a certain ambitious yet charming student turned Dark Lord.

* * *

"I don't see the point in doing this." Aofie mumbled silently.

"It's supposed to teach us control and patience, little mouse." Morgan smiled at her friend then lightly chuckled at Aofie'sq forlorn expression staring the shelves lining dusty vials and cauldrons. "Also, the ability to be efficient yet having an eye for detail."

"I still don't like it." Aofie mumbled but snached a rag on a nearby table.

"I'll do this side and you take the other one. Don't touch anything you're not sure is poisonous." Morgan ruffled her friends her and lightly shoved her towards the other side of the room. "The earlier we finish this, the faster we can get away from him."

* * *

Looking at Morgan Potter brought back memories Slughorn has been trying to forget. If he didn't trust his sources, the Daily Prophet, he would have thought the younest Potter was a Tom Riddle.

Long black hair that curled on the sides, a sharp and long nose, thin lips and an almost gaunt-like face from malnoutrition. The only difference are their eyes. Dark chocolate eyes that seemed to pull you in and has charmed more than enough people to join his side for Tom while Morgan has cold grey eyes that could command respect and make people cower in fear of what is to come should they resist.

When and her friend entered the room Slughorn felt like a huge wave of dark and murky water crashed on him. Dark magic was leaking from Morgan and Slughorn felt as if he was standing in front a Dementor to get a _Kiss of Death_. He also felt something was _off_ about the little one, Ms. Smith.

When she stepped out from behind Morgan, Slughorn felt a calmness he's only felt as a child. A child with no worries of war, guilt and memories of lossing loved ones to the dark side. A magic so pure that it's only been found in Elves. A kind of magic that is easily corruptible but could fight back and cleanse all that it would touch.

 _Light and Dark._

 _A child who power could raze the world and another child who could cleanse it from all its sins._

Slughorn felt as if he would be teaching Tom Riddle, again, only this time there was two.


	19. Morgan's Past

Hermione internally panicked when she heard that Morgan got detention. She didn't care about House Points nor expulsion but the fact that all throughout their "first" dinner at Hogwarts, Dumbledore has been looking at them suspiciously.

 _Does he know from when we came from? Did he use Legilimens on us?_

Harry taught Ron and her basic Occulmency during their time hunting for Horcruxes. She also tried to read all about it and told Morgan to help her practice when she went with them for a while. Hermione knew that, from what Morgan told her, it was almost impossible for anyone to penetrate Morgan's memories because she was taught from such a young age to know how to protect your mind especially in the prensence of Dark Magic.

Hermione paced around the Gryffindor Common Room while James and Sirius are fooling around and Remus and Peter reading a book near the fire place. Lily went to bed early because she didn't want anything to do with "the Potter idiot and his dog".

" _So_ , Hermione, what did you and my sister talk about?" Hermione looked up when she heard James' voice to see him pouting and looked like a begging puppy.

"Just catching up on how the day went. You know, usual conversation with friends." Hermione gave James a thin smile and hoped he'll stop asking but...

"I know that but did she tell you why she blasted Bulstrode?" James asked curiously while Sirius, Remus and Peter turned to look at her, too.

 _Might as well tell them._

"He called Aofie, the brown haired girl that follows Morgan around, a _Mudblood."_ Hermione said in a calm tone and saw Sirius, Remus and Peter flinch at the word. James, however, looked angry enough to commit murder then took a deep breath in then out.

"We were taught it was a bad thing to call Muggleborns that word. Morgan has the tendency to blast anyone that offends her." James sighed then ruffled his hair. "I'm proud of my sister but I don't want to know what happens if Bulstrode does it again."

"What was the worst thing Morgan ever did?" Peter meekly said from his seat a person away from Remus.

Hermione grinned at him with a predatory glint in her eyes. She met Peter and wanted to _Avada Kedavra_ him on the spot as judgement from all the things he will do but she held back because may be she can change how Wormtail would turn out in this time line.

"She sent blue flames to burn and kill a wizard once." Hermione said with a dangerous tone on her voice at the same time James casually said, "She _bat boogey hexed_ -"

"SHE DID WHAT?!" the Marauder's yelled in sync. Wormtail and James with a horrified expression, Sirius with fear in his eyes and Remus with a shocked expression.

"I've seen her do much worse." Hermione said and shrugged her shoulders. She walked towards one of the couches and sat across from James but beside Sirius. "She used tortured a few wizards and witches for information."

"Tha-That doesn't sound like my Morgan, at all." James leaned back but still stared at Hermione.

"Remus, remind me to never piss off his sister." Sirius said to Remus and he silently nodded.

"You probably confused her with another Morgan. My sister would never do that. She's only eleven years old! Plus, it's illegal to use the Unforgivable curses." James mumbled in denial and tried to remmeber when his sister had ever left his side while they were growing up. He got nothing because they were always inseperable.

"Something being illegal never stopped anyone from doing it." Peter added after he controlled his breathing and tried to keep his fear at bay.

" _My sister would never do that!_ " James snapped at Peter and watched him try to hide behind a couch pillow.

"You don't know everything about Morgan, James. She's known as _the most powerful being since Merlin and Grindelwald._ " Hermione said and relaxed on the couched.

 _Grindelwald, the first Dark Lord and former best friend of (former) Headmaster Dumbledore and, Merlin, the greatest wizard that ever lived. It's one thing to be dubbed the "Brightest Witch of Her Age" but to be compared to Grindelwald and Merlin is another thing._

 _"_ I don't like it that she's compared to Grindelwald but _Merlin_." James said in awe.

He and their parents knew that Morgan is powerful and can change the world but being compared to Merlin is an achievement.

"That's another witch for You-Know-Who's circle." Sirius said in a disappointed tone.

"You-Know-Who would have my sister over my dead body." James snapped at Sirius but saw, from the corner of his eyes, Hermione flinch.


	20. The Marauders and Morgan

Morgan's and Aofie's detention ended an hour before midnight. Their work wasn't as perfect if magic was used but Slughorn dismissed them, anyway. The Potions master's eyes lingered on Morgan until she left the room. It seems as if he was remembering a memory that pained him.

Regardless of the fact that the Potion's classroom was near the Slytherin Dormitory, Morgan and Aofie was almost caught by Apollyon Pringle, the current Hogwarts Caretaker, while he was doing his nightly rounds.

"Don't move and try not to breath." Morgan quietly whispered on Aofie's ear before grabbing her arm then casting a _Disillusionment Charm_ on them.

They waited until Pringle turned into a corner before Morgan lifted the spell then quickly but lightly shoved Aofie towards the small hallway leading to a concealed door.

Aofie mumbled the password and breathed out a sigh of relief once the Dorm door closed behind them.

"I don't want to know what happens if Pringle found us." Aofie said in a normal volume then looked back to a smiling Morgan. "Don't tell me what he would have done."

"He would have caned or tied us upside down with our ankles chained-" Morgan started and smirked when Aofie smacked the back of her head.

"I said I didn't want to know!" Aofie yelled then quickly covered her mouth with both of her hands just in case a "stray" spell hit her. Who knows what (protective) spells were used to create their common room.

"I think it's time for us to get some sleep. I want to take a bath after all that filth."

* * *

The second day of classes ended almost without any fights nor detentions on Morgan's side but Gryffindor House was losing points faster than you could say _Avada Kedavra._

James and Sirius were starting their legacy as two of the most notorious and (in)famous prankers of Hogwarts. Remus ended up as the diplomat of the group with trying to control his friends and apologizing to the Professors for the destruction they made. Wormtail followed them like a lost puppy.

Lily and Severus started hanging out with Morgan, Aofie and Selena after their DADA class. Aofie was happy to befriend another witch who would understand her Muggle terms and stories while Morgan was delighted that perhaps this time they could save Severus from his death at the hands of the Dark Lord.

"Morgan, has your brother always been a bumbling fool?" Lily asked Morgan while they were lounging under a tree, after lunch, near the Great Lake.

"He's always been a fool but I'm not sure if I've ever seen him trip on thin air." Morgan laughed at Lily's annoyed expression. "Has he been bothering you?"

"He keeps calling Lily the love of his life and proposing marriage." Severus said in the same annoyance as Lily's expression.

"Oh dear," Morgan folded her knees and tilted her head at their new friends," I'd have to ask if he's serious."

Marriage in Pureblood society is a serious matter. Public proposal of a wizard or witch towards another is a clear sign that everyone else should clear off and find another potential partner. Knowing James, that's his intention. He's staking his claim on Lily as early as 11 years old.

 _Perhaps they should tell James of his future now?_

 _"_ I'm Sirius and he's not!" Morgan turned her head towards Sirius Black voice and saw the Marauders walking towards them.

 _This won't end well._

"My Lily flower has met my dear little sister!" James exclaimed then ran towards Morgan before planting face first beside Selene's legs when Morgan abruptly stood up to dodge him.

"Perhaps you are a bumbling fool as Lily said." Morgan sighed then scratched the back of her neck. "I hope you know the implications of your proposal.

"Of course! I'm going to marry my Lily flower once we graduate." James slowly stood up and beamed at Morgan.

"I will not marry you! Not now, not after graduation, neve-MMPH!" Lily started before feelling as if a bucket of cold water fell on her head and felt as if she lost her mouth.

"You should never take an oath as harsh as that." Selene said from her seat beside Aofie and Wormtail's feet.

Morgan coldly smiled and said, "Never is a strong word. Freewill is a good thing but I'd rather not see my brother with a broken heart."

James sat dumbfounded while he stare at Lily then Morgan. He didn't hear his sister utter a spell but Lily looks like she got hit by the _Silencing Charm._

"Morgan! You just finished your detention. It's a miracle that Mother didn't send you a Howler." James found his voice and was relieved when he saw Morgan snap her fingers to lift the spell.

"Th-that's not the point! Í don't want to marry Potter and I doubt I'll ever will." Lily stuttered then took a step back from how close Morgan is.

 _"Morgan apologize!_ I can't believe you'd attack another student." James stood up and grabbed slapped Morgan's back.

"You'll see a lot more unbelievable things in the future but I will not apologize from stopping her in taking an oath!" Morgan snapped at James.

"I'm sorry but I don't understand what's going on." Morgan heard Aofie say uncertainly.

"Marriage between witches and wizards are a matter of utmost importance especially if it includes a Pureblood. Oaths usually include words such as _I promise, never, I swear etc.,_ and for Lily to include that word in a sentence is pretty important." Sirius explained while he stared at Morgan in surprise along with Remus, Peter and Snape. Selene only looked at them as if she was like a babysitter stuck with children she didn't want to look after.

"Oh."

"Can we please not fight?" Remus said as he went in between Lily and Morgan.

"We are not fighting." Morgan said as she relaxed her stance then plopped down. "I'm sorry Lily. That was uncalled for."

"I accept your apology but will you teach me how to do that?" Lily sighed then sat down in front of Morgan as the rest of James' friends sat near him.

"Wandless magic? You just need to focus and memorize your spells." Morgan summarized.

"Wandless and _non-verbal._ It'll be a lot useful just in case James won't stop pestering me or Severus." Lily nodded her head towards Severus.

"I'll think about it but honestly James..." Morgan turned her head towards James and put on a disappointed face, "It's only the second day and you've started bother not only Lily and Severus, too?"

"Snivellus started it!" James argued.

"You attacked me first! I was minding my own business." Severus said from his seat and glared at James.

"I don't like you and you're always around _my Lily."_ James glared back and ignored Morgan's sigh of annoyance.

 _This was going to be a long year._


End file.
